The Runaway
by Gevaden
Summary: The Coven, is a 'grey side' order. Its leader had an Apprentice, who discovers she is pregnant and decides to runaway.
1. Default Chapter

**Gevaden: Although this fic is a sequel to _Light and Dark _it is not required that you read it but it is suggested. If you choose not to, here's some things you'll want to know.**

Rian was once a padawan who had such great power with the force he had to take a drug to suppress it for everyone's safety, as the council believed he would not be able to control it.

Senator Ric'ia who felt she would be a good influence on him as he was quick to resort to violence to defend people brought Rian to the planet Crontiuos 7 where she had some discussions to make. Ric'ia had no knowledge of the requirement for Rian to use a drug – and Rian didn't take it while with her, causing his power to rapidly increase while he was off it.

Rians master Ca'hal was on Iridonia trying to stop the Iridonians from declaring war on Crontiuos 7 as they refused to sell a particular type of smoking substance to Iridonia after they had been doing so for hundreds of years, it was now a part of Iridonia tradition and Ritual.

Ric'ia discovered that the planet of Crontiuos 7 was crawling with Sith and they had a tight grip on the planet and the king told her that he wanted the Iridonians to come and destroy the Sith, even at the cost of his people.

The king of Crontiuos 7 asked Rian to lead his armies against the Sith, he quickly took the chance to fight the Sith.

The republic discovered the Sith threat and came as reinforcements, bringing both many Jedi and the Council.

Rian chased the Sith troops that were retreating into a canyon where they had a ship waiting, Rian boarded the ship and killed the many Siths on board after being visited by the ghosts of many dead Jedi and Sith who prophesied his coming and were killed for it, they informed Rian that he could drain the force out of an unconscious target, which did two things – make him stronger and kill his opponent.

Rian decided to leave the order and start up his own order, the council refused to allow this and all together attacked the now supercharged Jedi.

They died in their attempts to fight him.

Ca'hal was able to administer Rian his drug, making him significantly weaker.

The two had a monumental battle both used the force and there skills with a lightsaber as much as they could. It was either mans battle, but in the end Rian called upon the dark side and this gave him the strength to be victorious.

Rian tried to stop his master from dying but failed – his master became one with the force.

Rian and Da'el (his best friend who is also a padawan) left the planet with Sync Stormhammer, a Jedi who brought fully half the republic and Jedi reinforcements that came to aid Crontiuos 7 to his cause.

Rian started up his order that was "not quite the light side and not quite the dark side, we're the grey side." The name Rian gave to his order was _The True knights. _

Well that's what the republic thought; in reality they were known as _The Coven._

The republic believed that _The True Knights _disbanded after three years.

In the months after Rian left Crontiuos 7, he found many who were interested in his order of both force sensitive and non-force sensitive people, and thus _The Coven _grew very quickly having many ex-Jedi and ex-Sith, he know possessed the know how of both sides training.

Although Rian originally discriminated against non-humans he later realised the error of his ways and know some of the finest people he knows are alien.

Ric'ia was asked to lead a special republic team devoted to capturing the most dangerous convict in existence – Rian. She accepted even though the two had bonded while on Crontiuos 7.

She has had little success so far as she couldn't find which planet he operated on, but kept both Tatooine and Iridonia on surveillance as he would easily survive and thrive on either planet.

Now this story starts.

Cataran Dubarr sat behind a desk outside the throne room of Rian, she had been both his apprentice and lover for four years now and The Coven had been in operation for ten.

She was told to wait out here for an ex-Sith and his apprentice, who had requested an audience with Rian many months ago, but Rian needed them to prove how much they wanted to talk so he sent them on a very important mission first.

They were to go to Tatooine and take over a Hutts crime ring, after taking it over they were to disband it and bring the funds back to The Coven.

The Sith now approached the desk. He was no older than forty and his apprentice was in his twenties. Cataran ushered the two into the throne room.

The room was full of various elites in The Coven. Rian sat with his friend and second in command Da'el.

Da'el was extremely loyal to Rian, and the two got on very well. They shared views on many topics and agreed on many things, and although Rian preferred it if members of The Coven used either a dual sided lightsaber or two lightsabers in combat, as they didn't focus on any particular side of the force they required more concentration in using the force, thus it was wise to be well trained in combat and Rian believed these choice of weapons gave them an advantage, Da'el was one of few members who still used a single blade.

Da'el had long hair, which he had dyed black and had a black goatee, which was also black, Rian had long hair, which he dyed white, and he had no facial hair; this little gimmick was something they decided to do shortly after Rian started up The Coven.

The Sith walked up to the two and looked confused when Cataran pointed to Rian.

The red skinned female twi'lek couldn't believe her eyes.

"You are our legendary leader? I find this hard to believe!"

"How so?" Rians voice was soft and soothing.

"How old are you?"

"I'm twenty nine, and if this is what you wish to talk about maybe we shouldn't waste your time."

"No I have something important things to discuss, but you are so young and have accomplished so much. Anyway to the important things, my apprentice and I have reason to believe that the Sith are soon going to be wiped out."

"And?"

"Well we think there would be much to gain from the wreckage when they are gone…" Cataran didn't listen to the rest, she left to pursue something entertaining, watching the history of the Sith.

She entered a small room with a computer and a large monitor, she flicked around on the computer for awhile and decided to watch something else, various recorded things on The Coven, including a documentary done by a reporter in the republic.

While watching it she discovered that the republic knew about her, well they knew that Rian had an apprentice, and she learned that there was a bounty on her head – a bounty of over two hundred million credits, never mind Da'el and Rians bounty.

As she watched she started to feel something inside her, the force was telling her about something inside her. She went to a doctor who informed her that she was…pregnant.

Having a child is making things a lot more complicated; I have to look out for my Childs safety, what will Rian say.

Although she loved Rian, she had already had thoughts of leaving the Coven, it was dangerous, know she had a child to worry about.

This wouldn't bode well with Rian, he wouldn't let her leave. She had to leave and find somewhere away from The Coven, she had to start a new life. She had a plan.

That night while the Rian slept and she pretended to sleep, she got up – Rian would use the force to find her, but if he didn't have the force then he couldn't use it to catch her.

She did what would be the only thing she could, she placed an inhibitor on his neck and crept out onto the streets of Coruscant.

**Gevaden: thanks for reading, please review it and give any complaints you might have, as I need them to improve, but if you have no complaints than just say what you think, thanks. **


	2. Chapter II

Rian woke up that morning and instantly realised the difference, he couldn't feel a connection to the force. He raised a hand to his neck and found the reason…someone had placed an inhibitor on his neck, then he realised that Cataran wasn't in the bed next to him as usual. He was getting extremely worried, and it didn't help when he found a note addressed to him.

Meanwhile Cataran was sitting down on a ship that would fly her home to Alderaan. It was a public ship; it felt it would be safer to travel this way as not to travel on her own.

Rian had summoned Da'el to his quarters and Da'el read out the note to Rian.

It said that Cataran had left because she was carrying a child and she did not want that child to grow up in their lifestyle, she didn't want their child to need to avoid the republic or be trained as a bounty hunter or trained under Rians Jedi training scheme.

Also she had taken enough credits to get her home and buy some things.

"We must find her!" Rian was very upset, and sounded powerless, he didn't know how to cope without the force, he had had it for so long now, it was strange not to have it.

"I know my friend, lets get that inhibitor off your first." The two travelled through the corridors of their underground base and eventually found someone who was a member and had some knowledge of how to remove an inhibitor.

"Oh my, my oh my." The elderly man said this over and over again as he inspected the inhibitor.

"What's the problem?"

"This is a custom built inhibitor, not only does it have state-of-the-art security systems, but also a bomb."

"A bomb?"

"Yes, if some clumsy fool were to go at this then they'd blow this whole place to the outer rim. And it gets worse."

"How can it get worse?"

"Well, oh my, oh dear, its been built with a very powerful substance, this thing would be worth thousands and thousand, maybe millions to the right buyer if we could get it off."

"Uck. So what can we do?"

"Well, it looks like it needs a key, and if this thing is as sensitive as I think it is, any other key could set off the bomb."

"Uck. Thank you for your time, I appreciate it, is there anyway I can repay you?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"Well?"

"I need someone to travel to Dantooine for me."

"Might I ask why?"

"Yes, someone's found a very _very_ old droid and I've bought it from them, it's a custom built Sith assassin droid built by Darth Revan, I need someone to pick it up."

"Are you talking about HK-47?"

"Why yes that's the one? You've heard of it?"

"I did some work on Darth Revan a few years ago, he was an amazing general for the republic, I studied his battle plans."

"Well could you send someone to get it for me?"

"Of course I'll send someone today." Rian and Da'el left the old man at that and Rian dispatched some trustworthy wookies to collect the droid.

Meanwhile Rian needed to find Cataran.

"Da'el, did she ever mention her home planet to you?"

"No, she didn't talk about it."

"Yes, she always changed the subject when I mentioned it."

"Do you have any files on her?"

"No, but I can get some." Rian walked down more corridors until he reached a robotics room. A small wookie (well small in wookie standards) walked over to him and in a wookie roar asked him.

"How can I help you?"

Rian could speak most languages as he had dragged them out of his mind using the force, and they lasted forever even now when the force was gone from him.

"I need an droid who can infiltrate a base and download information."

"I can put something together from spare parts but, I'll need to order something's off world, and it'll take a few days."

"That's fine, I'll pay you for any expenses later."

"Thank you."

Rian now needed to be calm and just wait for a while. Rian also started training with different weapons, as using a lightsaber was now dangerous. He found that two blasters served him well and weren't hard to use, but they'd fail him against some foes so he also spent a lot of time practicing with an ancient vibrosword, most people didn't use these anymore and but Rian was use to close combat and this was a close combat weapon.

And a few days later when the droid was finished and had stolen the information Rian read what it stole, but it was pointless, Rian forgot that he had had most the information on anyone in The Coven erased, including Cataran.

But Da'el did find something, a photo that Cataran had left behind, her family were also in it. Da'el showed Rian the photo and pointed to the father figure.

"Recognise him?"

"Yes I do, but It can't be."

"It is, I checked it out and looked up his family tree, and he has a daughter named Cataran."

"This is so unfair."

"I know, but we also have a few inside men there, very dangerous men."

"Who?"

"The storm rage brothers."

"That lot are psycho's! They'll rip everyone in there to shreds!"

"But they are extremely efficient psycho's. The problem is Cataran knows that we have them there and will probably alert her family."

"Right."

"But, she doesn't know what their real names or identities are, we only know their alias's."

"If we can't get her back then I might call them. Only might."

"Alright, its your choice."

"Meanwhile I better organise a way to get there and speak to her." Rian threw down the picture of Cataran and her family…the Alderaan royal family.

Cataran had docked down on Alderaan; she had forgotten how beautiful the planet was. She made her way to the palace and her family and a few others were waiting for her, she had sent message before hand.

She saw her father, a man standing only about five and a half feet, than again he wasn't a soldier he was a king, he wore violet regal robes. She saw her mother, taller than the father being about six foot; she was an intimidating woman full of strength and vigour, she was wearing a regal suit that looked blue but it was mostly gold. She saw Count Adamar, an old friend to the family and when she left a fine general, he was the tallest of them and the oldest, old enough to have white hair and a piece of facial hair on his chin, he wore a black full length jacket that had a thick white rim.

"Ah my daughter, it is brilliant to see you again! Did you make your fortune? Did you have your adventures?" said the king as he approached his daughter, he gave her a hug and held her hand in his two, somewhat rubbing it and patting it.

"Yes I had adventures, and I discovered that I'm force sensitive!" all three were taken back.

"How did the council miss that?" Asked count Adamar.

"Well, I'm wasn't that strong back then."

"But now?" asked her mother.

"I have learned from my master and he says I'm getting very strong."

"That's marvellous dear!" said her father and he gave her another hug." The four went inside and when they were eating that night Cataran launched the news of her pregnancy.

"What!?" shouted her mother.

"I'm pregnant!"

"So that's why your here, you don't want the order finding out! Well maybe this can be salvaged…who's the father?"

"He's the head of the order."

"Oh a Jedi how wonderful!" said the father.

"Not quite, he's the head of a Jedi order, but not that one." She started to play with her spoon as she said this.

"No, no no no, don't tell me you're the Sith lords apprentice." Said her mother.

"No! Not that group either." said Cataran.

"Ah…The Coven, how did you get involved with Rian?" Count Adamar said this to Cataran, Cataran looked to him in shock.

"How did you know?" she was totally taken back.

"Rian is not as smart as he thinks he is, we know all about him, we just don't know were to find him. But now we have his old apprentice and his unborn child on our side." Said the mother.

"Well as I am the chief of security I shall want to speak with you soon enough." Said the count.

"I thought you were a general." Said Cataran.

"I promoted him about two years ago after he drove off some mad mercenaries about a year ago. What were they named Adamar?" said the king, her father.

"The storm rage brothers I believe. It was nothing really. But they are still out there somewhere." Replied the count.

"That's great news, I expected Da'el to ask for their services." This brought up Cataran's spirits.

"Now dear, I suppose you'll be telling us were Rians base is?" asked her mother, speaking in a cheery voice.

"Ask him yourself, he'll be here in a few days."

"What, how could you bring that monster here?" the mother wasn't pleased

"I'm not, but he'll find me, he has resources, people trained for this sort of thing."

"I see, Adamar could you step up security and monitor all incoming vessels."

"Of course king."

But two weeks passed by and there was no sign of Rian, but she could feel him, he was preparing to come.

Meanwhile a few weapon experts were presenting Rian with a gift.

They gave him a very strange sword.

"What's this?" asked Rian, swiping it in the air and requiring two hands to do so.

"That is what we call a power sword! Its are latest creation, it should serve you well, twist the handle to see its real trick."

Rian twisted the handle and the sword went active, he watched as electricity passed through the sword and sparks shot out of the intricately designed blade, also every few seconds a shock would travel up through the sword and a thin piece of electricity would come and stick out a few inches as it travelled up the sword.

"Thank you, I love it." Rian watched as electricity ran up and down the sword.

"That sword won't cut someone, it will shatter them!" said one of weapon experts.

"It shall do me well."

"Thank you, sir."

Rian had been practicing with the sword for days when a droid came into him.

"Sir, a ship and bodyguard are ready to transport you to Alderaan."

"Thank you C5PL."

The droid walked out and occupied himself with some other task.

Rian walked up to the streets of Coruscant and found a speeder waiting for him, sitting in it were Da'el and two others. Rian jumped in and they drove off to a secret location were a ship was waiting and flew them to Alderaan.


End file.
